


Just One Kiss

by DenaCeleste



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Temptation, drunk Tomas, flirtatious Tomas, patient Marcus, pining marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: The one where Tomas is drunk and flirtatious, while Marcus is long-suffering and wistful.





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent and mostly fluffy (maybe tiny angst, but less than canon, so...), and I love the entire cast, so stay tuned for me to likely write a smidge more in this fandom.
> 
> **Note: Speaking of, translations are at the bottom for all users, and non-mobile users can also hover over the text directly for a translation! (Super thanks to TheWolfQueen for pointing out that I forgot to include those; whoopsies!) <3 **
> 
> Sincerest thanks to Herbeloved for looking this over for me and encouraging me to post. VERY MANY THANKS to The Exorcist Discord for being super inspirational, since I wrote 3/4 of this in chat. Like, 3 months ago. Or so. Whoops.
> 
> Also! If y'all haven't tuned into The Exorcist TV show podcast [Devil's in the Details](https://the-exorcist-tv-show-podcast.pinecast.co), you so very much should! It's amazing!
> 
> This scene is done, but left with an open ending that I might add to in another chapter someday. If I got the Spanish wrong in use, please feel free to let me know. It's what I half-remember from my SoFla upbringing around a largely Latinx population and Google translate. 
> 
> Otherwise, without further ado...enjoy!

“What is that, your fifth shot? You should probably stop,” Marcus advised as he leaned on the bar next to where Tomas drooped on a bar stool. Tomas just rolled his eyes and downed his drink, but didn't gesture for another, so Marcus let it go. Mostly. He brushed a strand of hair from Tomas’ face, then dropped his hand to Tomas' shoulder and squeezed.

With weary, bleary blinks, Tomas peered at him. “Eres muy hermoso." He looked pained when he said that, then continued, "You...you _pendejo_.” Tomas slurred his whine so pathetically that Marcus couldn’t help the bark of a laugh that escaped him.

“Language, Tomas,” Marcus teased with a little smirk. Tomas just stared at him, like he was rolling through a scenario in his head that Marcus wasn’t party to, until suddenly he was.

The look in Tomas’ eyes had changed, shifted into something reckless and desirous. Well, Marcus certainly recognized _that_ expression. Even without Tomas’ murmured, “ Mierda. Quiero besarte. ¿Solo un beso?" Tomas bit his lip, then let it slide through his teeth, damp and a little swollen. "¿Por favor, Marcus?”

Marcus wanted, oh did he want. But when Tomas tilted his face up, their breath mingling, Marcus sighed fondly and avoided him. If there was anything Marcus was used to, it was denying himself his heart's desire. Giving in never turned out well.

"You're drunk, Tomas, which is why this is not happening. No matter what language you ask in. But please, feel free to keep cursing. It's almost amusing." Marcus flicked him in the shoulder when Tomas pouted at him, the only contact he could allow himself to have with Tomas tempting him so, but he had to touch him.

It took some maneuvering, but Marcus guided his friend back to their hotel, thankfully just next door to the questionable establishment with astonishingly good tequila. 

Tomas groaned and flopped back onto the king size bed in their hotel room while Marcus slapped the locks into place. "Marcuuus, why do you have to be so good."

Marcus chuckled, his smile twisting into a snarl as bitter regret flashed through him. "Oh, I'm not good. But I like to think I'm decent."

Tomas struggled to get his collar off, and Marcus watched him for a good few minutes before heaving a sigh. "Just...roll over. I'll get it off."

A torrent of giggles erupted from Tomas as he obeyed. "Oh, I'm sure you will. If I say please, will you go faster?"

"Well, don't you turn into a forward little thing when you're sloshed?" Marcus quickly removed the collar and set it reverently on the bedside table.

Tomas stretched out on his front, then lay his head on his folded arms and looked entirely too tempting for words. Tomas hummed his assent and waggled his eyebrows. It should've been ridiculous, but instead just made Marcus wish for...well. Too much. Marcus was only willing to go so far.

"You are worth far too much to me, Tomas," Marcus whispered, not getting in the bed, but leaning over it to put his face right up next to Tomas' until their gazes locked. "I will always come for you, but I will not take advantage of you. Do you understand me?"

Tomas giggled again, but sobered abruptly when Marcus grabbed the back of his neck and shook him. "Yes, Marcus, okay? Yes, I understand."

Marcus pressed a kiss to Tomas' forehead, and Tomas let out a frustrated little huff. "At least come sleep in the bed?" Tomas offered with a pat to the bedspread.

Marcus shook his head, a little half-smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Sure, love. I just have to go clean up. You get comfortable." What he didn't say, what he hoped, was that Tomas would be asleep by the time he returned.

Not a bad prediction, as it turned out. Marcus dragged a chair over, and set it close enough that he could watch over his wayward priest.

The next morning, Marcus awakened with a stiff neck to the sound of whimpering. He jerked out of his seat, knelt by the bed, and cupped Tomas' cheek. "You're okay, it's just a nightmare." Please let it just be a nightmare, he prayed silently. 

"Not a nightmare, but the way my head feels, I wish it were," Tomas hissed out, then groaned. "Why is it so bright?"

Marcus deflated in relief. Not a demon. Not even a nightmare. Just Tomas, hungover. Thank Christ. "Because you had a bit too much. Let that be a lesson to you, yeah?"

"You got drunk before," Tomas complained. "More than once!"

"I'm not a priest." Every time he said it, it was a little shard twisting in his chest.

"If you're not a priest, then I'm not an exorcist." Tomas, recovering more quickly than Marcus would've expected, sat up, then covered his face with both hands. "I hate alcohol. I'm never drinking again."

Marcus forced a smile. "I don't know, you were a pretty funny drunk. I wouldn't mind that kind of show again. Could do without the histrionics the morning after, though."

Tomas arched a brow. "Morning after, huh?"

"How much do you remember about last night?" Marcus started to set things to rights in the hotel room.

"I remember you kissed me." The smug tone to Tomas' voice had Marcus whirling around.

"On the forehead!" Marcus pointed at him. "I do not take advantage of curious drunks."

"I know. But what about hungover exorcists?" Tomas leaned back and it was all Marcus could do to stay on the other side of the room. “How do you feel about them?”

"I think this needs to wait until after food," Marcus mumbled, cheeks heating under Tomas' scrutiny.

Tomas’ gaze burned into Marcus like holy water, even if Tomas was squinting, brow furrowed from the pain. “Then let’s eat.”

A shiver wracked through Marcus at the rough lowness of Tomas’ voice. “As you like it, love.” He tried to sound flippant on his way to the microscopic hotel kitchen, if it could be called that, but the pregnant silence behind him made it difficult.

He reached for mugs in the cabinet beneath the sink, and froze in place once he straightened up. Warm breath whispered across the back of his neck, and Marcus squeezed his eyes shut, wondering when Tomas had risen from the bed.

“I’ll keep it in mind, that you said that, along with a few other things I remember. As long as you keep in mind that I’m sober this morning. ¿Me escuchas?” He radiated a solid, tantalizing warmth, and Marcus had to swallow twice before he found his voice again.

“Yeah, Tomas. I hear you.” Marcus held his breath until Tomas’ presence fell back, leaving him enough room to recover some of his self control. As long as he didn’t look at Tomas or think about him or indulge him in just one kiss...he should be fine.

Yeah. It was going to go _just fine_ , Marcus was sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Eres muy hermoso - you're very beautiful  
> Pendejo - asshole  
> Mierda - shit  
> Quiero besarte - I want to kiss you  
> Solo un beso - Just one kiss  
> Por favor - please  
> Me escuchas? - You hear me?
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
